Lost but Never Forgotten
by wutsmyageagain
Summary: Kyo has a twin sister that he thought died at age 9, but she's come back? Who is she, and what happened to her all of those years? The story is better than the summary, so just read. lol
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm back again. It's been awhile since I've written anything, and Akito's gone Crazy kinda died … for now. So technically it's in a coma. Lol, soap operas are dramatic like that. That was random. Anywayz, I just got this random Idea for a Fruits Basket Fic, so here it is. I hope you enjoy, and… On with the fic! Oh yeah, and I promise I'll update this one!

A/N: The first chapter is kind of like a prologue so I swear it gets much better by the beginning of chapter 2. A few of my friends liked the idea so I hope you guys will to!

Lost but Never Forgotten

Chapter 1

"Knock, Knock"

'Who could that be at this hour, and in this weather?' Wondered a half asleep Hatsuharu as he made his way to the door.

When he opened up the door, to his surprise, there was a girl with long orange hair who looked to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen. She was drenched from the rain, he noticed along with the many cuts and bruises that covered her torn-clothed body.

"T-take me to Kyo-chan…" was all she managed to get out before "poof!" she transformed.

Looking at the orange cat sitting on his doorstep, Haru immediately knew who she was. "Amai!"

Without a second thought, he scooped up the now unconscious cat and ran inside, wrapping her in a blanket to keep her warm. He grabbed an umbrella and was on his way to Shigure's house.

'But how?' he thought as he ran through the rain towards Shigure's house along with the map Tohru drew for him just in case he decided to visit, so he wouldn't get lost. 'I thought she was…was dead. That's what we were told… that bastard Akito—ah, we're here.'

"Don't worry Amai, we're here now. I'll get you to Kyo in no time."

He didn't even bother to knock as he ran through the front door soaking wet with a bundle held close in his arms.

"Kyo, where are you?"

"Oh, Hatsuharu, I didn't hear you knock. And—Oh no! You're soaked! Hold on!" Tohru said as she ran to get him some towels.

"Oh Haru, hello," said Shigure a bit surprised to see the soaked boy standing on his living room. "And what brings you here in this weather?"

"I have something for Kyo and its kind of urgent, so can you go get him for me?"

"Get me for what?" asked Kyo as he lazily slumped down the stairs.

"Here." Said Hatsuharu as he carefully handed the bundle to Kyo.

"Huh?" Kyo slowly lifted the blanket and his eyes grew wide when an orange cat weak and shivering from the cold was revealed. "This isn't….." he started

"It is. She came to my house, and asked for you, then she transformed."

"But, it can't be. I … I thought she was dead…"

"Here are the towels!" said Tohru returning "Huh? Is that your cat Hatsuharu?"

"No, its Kyo's sister."

"Oh! I never knew you had a sister Kyo."

"Me neither," he replied "Well, at least one that was alive."

"Is that Amai?" asked Shigure as he reentered the living room noticing the cat in Kyo's arms.

"Yeh, that's her," Hatsuharu answered "But she is taking quite a while to change back. Her body must really be under a lot of stress. Oh, that reminds me, Tohru, is it okay if she uses some of your clothes when she transforms back? Hers were all torn so I just left them there."

"Of course, no problem." answered Tohru "So, you've had a sister all along, Kyo. Is she older or younger?"

"Actually," replied Shigure " They're twins. And yes its true, we all thought that she was dead. When she was around 9," he began " She took an extreme interest in martial arts, just like her brother. So Akito had her sent to the mountains for special training. A few months later, he told us that she had fallen into a fast moving river and off the top of a waterfall, landing on the rocks below coming to an instant death."

"Miss Honda, is dinner ready yet?" asked Yuki as he walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" he asked noticing his surroundings.

"Well, apparently Amai never died. She came to Haru earlier this evening and he brought her here." Shigure answered once again.

"Is it really Amai? But how?" Yuki replied a bit surprised. Suddenly a small smile crept across his. " I'm glad it wasn't true and that she's back" he said.

"Yeh, I'm just really surprised too, I mean most of my life I thought she was dead." said Kyo. Noticing how much her small, furry body was shaking from the cold, he turned around to take Amai upstairs to clean her off and, and get her into his bed.

**Back in the Living Room**

"So I guess I'd better go back to the main house to tell Akito about this, and I'm sure Hari will be happy to know she's alive.

"No." said Hatsuharu "Well not at least until she can tell us what really happened."

Upstairs, Kyo was lying with Amai curled in a ball, stroking her head. He was still shocked that she was here, and still having a hard time believing that this was all true, but a part of him was happy that she was alive.

Well that's chapter one! I've had it written for a few days (Cuz I usually write most of my stories during class when I'm kind of supposed to be attention. Lol) but I kept getting sidetracked from typing it. I also have chapter 2 written and partially typed, so I should be able to post it by tomorrow or Friday. Well, thanks for reading and please Review!

Next Chapter of Lost but Never Forgotten: A semi (not so really, lol.) emotional reunion between twins. Also you get to hear Amai's story, what really happened to her, and how much of an Ass Akito really is. It's going to be good so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Got chapter 2 here. Sorry it took me longer than I said to post, but here it is. Enjoy and review…otherwise ill be evil and not update XP

* * *

Lost but Never Forgotten 

Chapter 2

"Nnn…" Amai groaned as she awoke remembering the pain her body was in. She thought she felt the presence of someone else and it took her a moment to realize the arm laying protectively over her naked body. She jumped up startled and let out a small scream, waking the boy lying next to her, who also had the reaction. She quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself up, and was about to jump off of the bed when she noticed the face of the boy lying next to her.

"K—Kyo?" She stammered, her eyes brimming with tears. Forgetting she was unclothed she fell onto him, hugging him tightly. "I've finally found you!" she whispered.

Slowly at first, not really sure how to react he wrapped his arms around her, and then he held her tight. " I can't believe you're actually here. For 9 years I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" she asked as she pulled away, and rewrapped herself in the blanket, wincing as it touched her many cuts and bruises.

"Yeh, it was said that you had fallen down a waterfall when you were training in the mountains."

" Training? Mountains? What are you talking about?" Nothing like that ever happened. Umm, but before I get into it, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh, right, why don't you go down stairs, Tohru has some for you."

"Who's Tohru?"

"Oh that's right. Here, lets go down stairs and straighten everything out.." He said as he threw her a sweatshirt and a pair of his pants.

After she got dressed, she followed him down the stairs where everyone including Haru (Who stayed the night to make sure she was okay (A/N I sense a future hookup…heheh, you'll hafta wait till later chaps to find out tho!)) was waiting.

"Good morning you two," said Shigure cheerfully "Long time no see Amai, how are you doing?"

"Shigure!" she exclaimed with a smile then winced realizing she couldn't really run. " In pain." She replied " A few of my cuts reopened and I think I broke my wrist is broken. But besides that, I'm just glad to be back."

"Well aren't we all" said Shigure with a smile.

"Oh, and thank you haru," Amai added " for last night."

"No problem"

"So before I go see Akito about this—"

At the mention of Akito, Amai's anger level quickly shot up to ten, "Don't you dare go to Akito! It's his damn fault for all of this!" she yelled clenching her good fist tightly. realizing

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish." Said Shigure

"Umm, why don't you just tell us what really happened then, if it isn't too much trouble." Said Tohru.

"Huh? Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh! That's right, how rude of me, I'm Tohru Honda." She said as she quickly bowed

"Amai Sohma, wait a second, what's an outsider- no offense Tohru- living here with you guys, with your, um…situation?"

"Don't worry, she knows about the zodiac and everything," answered Shigure, "And Akito is allowing her to stay here. You can hear the whole story later, but the only story I want to hear now is yours. I mean it is odd for someone to be proclaimed dead at the young age of eight, and just suddenly reappear nine years later"

"Okay" she said with a bit of a sigh.

"Here," said Tohru bringing out the first aid kit " I'll take care of your wounds while you talk." She said with her usual smile.

"Umm thanks" she said and returned the smile

After Tohru was done, Amai began her story:

"First off, the whole part about me going to the mountains to train, and falling down a waterfall resulting in death, as you can tell is a huge lie. I was actually sent to America Where I was adopted by a young couple in California, which is where I was living until recently.

"Well, the day I was sent, I was told to go visit Hatori because it was urgent. I was confused, I had no idea what was going on, and was totally unaware of what Akito had in store for me. Hatori seemed sad when he saw me enter his office. He led me by my hand and hugged me really tight and whispered his apologies in my ear, and told me that he would miss me. By now I was even more confused as he let go and prepared to suppress my memories. Before I could ask him why, the deed was done. My memories of everything since the day I was born were gone.

"When I finally came to, I was on the train to the airport. The person who was sitting next to me told me a fake story of who I was, and how my parents had recently died so I was being adopted by a family in America. Knowing nothing else, I believed the lies and went along with them. I was sent to all girls schools throughout my life there, and my mother never allowed me around boys. I sometimes got curios about her intentions, but I never brought it up. I just went on living this lie. At fifteen and a half I got an internship through the Culinary Arts Academy at my school, at the Ritz Carlton—the top hotel/restaurant in Southern Orange county. After nosing around and proving my skills when the head pastry chef got into a bit of trouble with one of the deserts he was to prepare for this one celebrity (that in itself is another long story which I'll get into another time) I was promoted to assistant pastry chef, and the first 16 year old to be almost considered a professional at it. My life was extremely enjoyable, and everything was going fine. That is, until about three months ago.

"One afternoon, as I was getting ready to go out with some friends, I decided to borrow a t-shirt from my mother. As I was digging through her closet to find one, I came upon a shoebox buried deep in her stuff. Curious, I opened it up. Inside were a few letters and a stack of pictures. As I grabbed the first stack of pictures a note fell out. It read 'Please take good care of her. Please keep these pictures, because some memories are just too painful. –Hatori'

"Even more curious I began to flip through them. There were about 4 pictures that were with the note. The first one was of me on a swing with a little boy with black and white hair pushing me, the second had me holding hands with a little boy almost totally identical to me and a little girl with brown hair, the third was of me being held by three guys around the age of sixteen or so, one with long white hair, and two with short black hair. The last was of me standing in front of an unfamiliar house with surroundings even more unfamiliar to me. I started to become even more confused, I didn't remember any of this, I thought to myself. I began to read the other letters. The first contained all of the legal information of my adoption. The second one was what shocked me the most. It went something like this:

" 'Dear Akane and Yuu Sohma, This child is being sent to you because she is a disgrace to the zodiac. One cat is enough to have with us and a second is not needed. The revolting thing has been sent to you with all of her memories erased and is to never remember her past. She knows nothing of the zodiac, or what a disgusting creature she is. Keep her away from anyone of the opposite gender, and make sure her body does not become to weak, for if she were to transform, especially into the cat's other form which is why the beads must remain around her wrist at all times, everything will be ruined and there will be consequences. Most importantly, never is she to know about her past. Never!' It was signed Akito.

"I was always curious why my father never came too close to me, or why my mother forbid dating and going to co-ed schools."

"Anyway, after reading the letter, I became even more weired out and a bit scared. All of this was really intense. 'Is this true?' I thought to myself. I hastily began to flip through the rest of the pictures. All of a sudden all of these memories came rushing through my head. It was like a door had been opened, and everything behind it came spilling out. Everything was beginning to make sense, I was starting to remember stuff I had never known I knew. I remembered all of the people in the pictures and my love for them. I remembered being sent to Hari and having my memories "erased". I remembered my journey here, and my life back at Sohma house. I remembered and knew everything."

* * *

Whew! Finally got that typed up. Heheh, I left a kinda big cliffie, but no worries, I'll write chapter three next tutorial and hopefully put it up soon. If you review I'll do it sooner. XP 

Next time in Lost but Never Forgotten: The end of Amai's story (which is a little intense, but good) and a happy reunion with Shigure Ayame and Hatori. Hatori confesses the real reason she was sent away, never to return. Also, you'll find out why Akito despised her so much and why, even being the cat, she was so special to all of the members of the zodiac. And some other stuff I decide to add in. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took forever, but here's chapter 3. I kinda gave this up for a while, but one of my friends bugged me to keep writing, so i did. I should have chapter 4 up soon, and hopefully, i should be updating regularly again. Anyway, enjoy and review.

* * *

Lost but Never Forgotten

Chapter 3

"I was so shocked! 'Why had this been done to me?' I thought to myself. 'Why had all this been kept a secret from me until now, when I had finally unlocked my memories years later?' "

" 'Amai dear, where are you?" My mother called interrupting me thoughts. Realizing that the box was still in my hands and most of its contents spilled across the floor, the look in her eyes quickly went from worried, to scared and angry.

'What are you doing in here?' she asked sternly

"I instantly became very mad. 'How come you never told me? Akito is in Japan along with the rest of the Sohmas, and that being on the other side of the world, he would never have to know.'

'Akito, Akito who? A-and know what?' she stammered

'Don't play stupid with me!' I shot back angrily 'I know everything, I somehow managed to unlock my memories that bastard Akito had thought he had erased! I can also give thanks to this little box that you had _hidden_ in your closet!' Calming down I then said, 'Now, I'm going to as you one simple question, and you owe me a straight answer. What was the reason for all of this?'

"I-I don't know" said before she broke down crying. "You were supposed to never find out about all of this. We were supposed to go on living as one happy family."

"You call living a lie a life? I can't believe you. How could you do this to me? Don't you care, don't you love me?'

She stood there silent for a moment. After a while she began to open her mouth, but I interrupted.

'You know what? I don't care anymore! I hate you, you hear me? I HATE YOU!' That was the last thing I would say to my mother.

"After those last strong words I ran to my room along with most of the pictures from the box. I threw myself on top of my bed and buried my face in the pillow. I breathed in heavily a few times, then the tears began to flow, silently, down my cheeks. Once they started they would not stop, nor did I even try. After a while I got up and gently brought the pictures to my bed and began flipping through them over and over. The more I did this, the more I seemed to remember, which caused a wrenching feeling that started in my stomach, and ended in my throat. 'I have to go home' I thought to myself 'there is no one or nothing that'll stop me, and I won't let anyone get in my way.' Little did I know, this was not going to be an easy task.

"My sudden outburst at my mom after having found out about my past and my reaction toward this kept secret caused more emotional damage for her than it did me. She blamed herself for this incident, and finally after a few weeks she could not take it anymore. She grabbed her keys and walked through the door never to return again. This of course upset my father even more, which is what caused him to take up a new hobby, drinking. He was at the local bar almost every night and always came home drunk.

"A few weeks after he began excessively drinking, he came home drunker than usual, and in a terrible mood.

'Amai!' he called 'Where the hell are you? I'm fucking hungry! I would ask for your mother, but she's gone and it's all because of you! You had to go snooping around and find out a secret that was supposed to never be brought up. Well, now you know why you will never be accepted! Where the hell are you, you scaredy cat?'

"I tensed up as I heard my father's out burst. I sat very still in my hiding place, listening for any sign that he had calmed down. 'I can't live like this.' I thought to myself 'I have to get out, and go far, far away.' Then it hit me, 'I have to go back, and now.' Quietly, I climbed down from the top shelf of my closet, grabbed my backpack, and opened the door. Quickly I went through my room and shoved, my passport, fake ID, wallet, the box from my mother's closet, and a few other things, shoved them hurriedly into my backpack, and stealthily made my way through the house. I was almost to the front door, when my father intercepted my escape.

'What? You gonna run away now, just like your mother? Fine you bitch! Leave!' he screamed as he threw his half empty beer bottle, hitting my head as I ran. After that I ran faster, adrenaline rushing through every vein in my body. 'Don't you ever come back, you hear me?' was the last thing I heard my father say, before his voice completely faded behind me.

"After that, everything happened so fast, it was just a blur. I remember running to the bus stop and taking it to the airport. From there I bought a plane ticket to Japan. Once I was on the plane and it was in the air, the events from the past few weeks ran through my head, and for the first time in a while, I began to cry. The tears flowed down my cheeks as everything that happened began to really sink in, as did the exhaustion. I slept the rest of the way here, and woke up just as the plane was preparing for landing. When I got off, I began my search for Sohma house. Luckily it only took me two days. From there I guess you know the rest."

The room was silent when she finished her story. Everyone was wide eyed, and shock was the expression that resided on their faces. None of them knew how to react as they just stared at her, trying to soak in all that they told her. She just sat there, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her eyes staring at the floor. Just as Shigure was about to open his mouth to say something-

"You have visitors!" Came a cheery voice from the doorway, breaking the stunned silence.

Yuki and Kyo instantly snapped back to reality. "Don't tell me he's here." Yuki whispered unhappily.

"Man, that jerk has such terrible timing too." Kyo added

"Oh! I better go greet them!" Said Tohru as she jumped up from her chair

Amai let out a sigh and loosened her body a bit. She looked around at the four guys sitting in the room with her, and a small smile crept onto her face. 'It's good to be back.' She thought to herself

"Oh Yuuuuki, I am here once again to strengthen our bond as brothers!" Ayame cried over cheerfully as he entered the room. His gaze wandered to Amai who sat there staring at him. "My god…" he said stunned, not believing what he was seeing "Kyo's had a sex-change!"

"What!" Kyo yelped, almost falling backward out of his chair. "Why you, I'm right here you dumbass, and still a boy!"

"Oh thank god, I was worried there for a second. Well If that's not Kyo sitting there, then who is it?"

"Do you not remember me?" Asked Amai worriedly as she stared straight into his eyes.

"It can't be… Amai? But you died years ago."

"Do you always believe everything Akito tells you?" She asked Ayame

"After all these years, you're standing right here in front of me!" Ayame proclaimed as he ran over to her and gave the girl a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive. Hatori, it's simply wonderful! Come see who's here!" Ayame said as Hatori finally walked into the room

Ayame stepped aside to reveal Ayame. Hatori instantly knew who she was. His eyes widened, but then his expression softened and a small smile appeared on his face. " You found your way back."

* * *

A/N Every explanation you could possibly want about certain things in the story should be answered next chapter, so don't get mad, and be patient. Thats all for now. 


End file.
